In the training of goaltenders, particularly younger players, one of the difficult tasks is to train the new goaltender not to back up into the goal mouth. Various devices have been proposed in the past for teaching goaltenders to move away from the goal mouth to minimize the area of the goal mouth available to a direct shot. These do not, however, inhibit the natural tendency to back up too far towards the goal mouth as play approaches.
The present invention is concerned with an appliance that will provide tactile feedback to a goaltender during practice to warn the player when too close to the goal mouth.